Minecraft Mob Dare 2
by Kevz1436
Summary: Hey guys, CG again. I made the season 2 of it where most dares can be found here. If you want to submit your dare, paste it your reviews about dares and we'll understand if the rest of you could say, 'no'. I am just happy to see you all appreciate this.
1. Wither Jockey

**Hey guys This is CG again and welcome to the new Minecraft Mob Dare 2. This is where we still make dares for minecraft characters and mobs. If you want to make dares for them, I'll work on them. So, enjoy the new dare**

 **Day 1**

 **9:00pm at Overworld Beach**

 **Nether Lord Hades: I dare Wither Jockey (Withered Skeleton with bow riding on Wither) to wipe out the whole Overworld and kill everybody**

 **Watson (Wither Jockey): So, ok. I'm also a mass murderer**

 **Witton (Withered Skeleton): HEY! I** ** _AM_** **a mass murderer! How come he is!?**

 **Watson: Because I killed most people..I was about...a dozens**

 **Witton: Fine, but he's not gonna kill them with a bow I gave him**

 **Watson: Hey you have a sword so you-**

 **CG (CreeperGuy): Hey guys, Watson is trying to do his dare, and stop fighting. You're like brothers**

 **Both: WE ARE!**

 **CG: Okay, okay eesh. Let's do it, Watson**

 **Watson: You got it, boss**

 **9:42pm at Overworld City**

 **Watson: *is at a hill* I'm gonna make sure these people were driven out so I can kill them**

 ***sees a dam***

 **Watson: Hehehehe...*shoots a core from the dam***

 ***waves of water***

 **Villager: What was that!**

 **Testificate #45: RUN!**

 ***stamepde of villagers are running away***

 **Watson: KILLING SPREE!**

 ***kills all villagers with bow and Wither***

 ***all villagers died***

 **10pm at Overworld Beach...**

 **CG: So you were asked to wipe the village in Overworld?**

 **Watson: Yup!**

 **CG: And you killed those villagers with your bow and Wither?**

 **Watson: Yup!**

 **CG: Don't tell me the** ** _entire_** **Overworld was flooded**

 **Watson: I won't**

 ***flood rises at Overworld***

 **CG: Hey you forgot someone**

 **Watson: Oh yeah...**

 ***kills me and Witton and the rest***

 **Watson: (clears throat) Well, see you guys on the next dare!**

 **Please rate and comment/review when you like this dare**


	2. Slime

**Day 2**

* * *

 **5:34pm at Overworld**

 **TheDiamondArcher: I dare you (CG) to eat a slime in front of a slime itself**

 **CG: WHAT! You're kinda disgusting!**

 **TheDiamondArcher: I dare you that. Now do it**

 **CG: Fine. Just watch my TV or somethin'**

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Slime: *eats fruit* I'm so hungry, I wish someone will eat me**

 **CG: FOOD!**

 **Slime: Finally!**

 **CG: *eats slime***

 **Slim: HUH!?**

 **CG: *swallow***

 **Slim: NO! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!**

 **CG: What's wrong?**

 **Slim: Don't you know that slime just ate a potion!**

 **CG: What?**

 **Slim: This is bad...**

 **CG: What do you mean-*my head turns slime***

 **CG: WHAT THE HECK!?**

 **Slim: Oh no...**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

* * *

 **5:56pm at the Village...**

 **Cecil(Creeper): What took CG so long? He might miss the show**

 **Drago(EnderDragon): Maybe he was going to mine some emeralds?**

 **Watson(Wither Jockey): No, why would he do that?**

 ***door slammed open***

 **All except Witton: CG!**

 **Witton(Withered Skeleton): What on Steve's name happen to you?**

 **Steve: HEY!**

 **CG: A fan dare me to eat a slime..Now I got sick**

 **Slim(Slime): He got a.."SlimeHead Disease"**

 **All: WHAT!**

 **Slim: Yes. It is a disease when someone ate a slime under a potion effect, it'll turn your head into a slime**

 **Watson: How can we do that?**

 **Slim: I have good news and bad news. Good news is the disease will wear off until the same time tomorrow**

 **Cecil: Bad news?**

 **Slim: Bad news is, he'll stay like that for tonight..**

 **CG: Don't worry guys, it won't hurt. It just tickles and tastes like jelly**

 **Vincent(Villager): Um...I'll watch over him while the rest of you will do the other dare**

 **All: OK!**

 **Cecil: Hey guys! Here in this scene that CG had a slimehead disease. So, we'll find a replacement for him to take his place as host**

 **CG: This better be good**

 **Cecil: See ya!**


	3. Zombie

**Day 3**

* * *

 **9:30am at Overworld Village**

 **Noobypro12: I dare you to make the zombie guy a new host**

 **Zinnie(Zombie): Wait!? What am I doing here?**

 **Cecil: Uh, you're going to be the new host today..so we'll wait for CG's decision to make you a new host**

 **Zinnie: Um...okay**

 **Cecil: Okay..you're good to go!**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Zinnie: What does a host do?**

 **Watson: Hosts host shows like this one. Just act like a host in a game show and you got it right**

 **Zinnie: okay**

 ***clears throat***

 **Zinnie: Hello, fanfic guys/gals and welcome to Minecraft Mob Dare starring me (Because Cg was out today having slime disease) and mobs and characters. Before we begin, let's have a game show!**

 ***game show starts***

 **Cecil: What kind of host is he?**

 **Witton: It's not my problem, I mean people dared him to do it**

 **Zinnie: Let's play!**

* * *

 ***Game Start***

 **Zinnie: First Question: What is the other name for a villager?**

 ***button beep***

 **Zinnie: Yes, Cecil!**

 **Cecil: Testificate!**

 **Zinnie: Correct! 1 point for Cecil. Next Question: When do zombies spawn?**

 ***button beep***

 **Zinnie: Yes...Witton!**

 **Witton: Nighttime**

 **Zinnie: Correct! 1 point for Witton! And now...last question: Which character did you play in Minecraft? (Both PC and PE)**

 ***button beep***

 **Zinnie: Yes-**

 **Cecil and Witton: STEVE! :D**

 **Zinnie: 2 points for both of you! Congratulations..The prize is...**

 **Cecil: Please it's emeralds..please it's emeralds!**

 **Witton: I hope it's a ruby armor...**

 **Zinnie: Its...30 emeralds!**

 **Cecil: I knew it! Gimme some, gimme some!**

 **Zinnie: Okay!**

* * *

 **12nn at Overworld Lakeview...**

 **Cecil: I'm glad that it's over. I can have all the loot to buy armor and everything I have!**

 **Witton: Um...I think it's a bad idea**

 **Cecil: What makes you say that? I mean my loot ain't hurtin' ya**

 **Witton: Yeah, it's just...We can make him a host**

 **Cecil: Wait, why!?**

 **Witton: Since CG is really a great host, I think he'll be assistant host**

 **Cecil: Does it exist?**

 **CG: Hey guys**

 **Cecil: CG, Zinnie was new host now**

 **CG: That's ok. I accepted him**

 **Cecil and Witton: WHAT!?**

 **CG: As you know, Zinnie always wanted to host a dare like this, so...maybe I'll be assistant host as well.**

 **Cecil: That's a relief**

 **Witton: Where's Zinnie now?**

 **CG: I gave him a position as 'Lead Host' while I'm 'assistant'**

 **Vincent: Hey, CG**

 **CG: I'll get some ice cream for all...thanks for seeing me guys. Next one is coming up**

 **Vincent: I was about to say that Zinnie approved your request...**


	4. A Crazy Dare

**Day 4**

* * *

 **4:30pm at the forest, Overworld**

 **Noobypro12: I dare the creeper to stick a live cat on his head for 5 days**

 **Zinnie: That's a weird dare**

 **CG: Zinnie, fans make dare for each of us**

 **Zinnie:** ** _Any_** **of us?**

 **CG: Yup**

 **Zinnie: INITIATE DARE MODE!**

* * *

 ***Dare Mode***

 **Cecil: Wait..you'll dare me to do it?**

 **CG: Yup :O**

 **Zinnie: We can do that?**

 **CG: Yeah, Zinnie. We are using 'screen mode' on Dare Mode. That means we can talk to others via screen**

 **Zinnie: Okay..Let's zoom into the creeper!**

 ***play***

 **Cecil: Okay, I am dared to stick a cat on my head. Don;t you know..*whispers* I'm scared of cats. I think I have a fear of cats**

 **Drago: I'll get one for you**

 **Zinnie: Here's a live cat, Drago**

 **Cecil: *whispers* No, no not a cat!**

 **Drago: *places a cat on Cecil's head***

 **Cecil: No..no...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Drago: That will hold 'em, except with the scream**

 **Zinnie: Maybe we'll leave him by the trees screaming and go back to the village without him**

 **CG: Great idea. His screams are actually 'annoying'**

 **Zinnie: I think this will take long, CG**

 **CG: Looks like its time for...MONTAGE MODE!**

 **Zinnie: What's a Montage Mode?**

 **CG: Montage Mode is where we use montage on scenes to make it faster. Also, this happens on animations**

 **Zinnie: Can we do that on him?**

 **CG: Yup, we will**

 **Zinnie: MONTAGE MODE!**

* * *

 ***Montage Mode start***

 **(Day 1)**

 **Cecil: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

 **(Day 2)**

 **Cecil: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **(Day 3)**

 **Cecil: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

 **Cat: Meow..**

 **Cecil: Cute but, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

 **(Day 4)**

 **Cecil: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

 **Testificate: Is this gonna take long?**

 **Zinnie: Hey! Who brought you here!?**

 **Testificate: Sorry *walks away from the screen***

 **(Day 5)**

 **Cecil: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

 ***Montage Mode ends***

 **CG: Dude, you can stop now, I got the cat**

 **Cecil: *sigh* Tell me it's gone**

 **Zinnie: Actually, we hold it**

 **Cecil: GET THAT FREAKY THING AWAY FROM ME! *runs away screaming***

 **CG: We're gonna need a physician**

 **Zinnie: I'll get my phone...**

 **CG: Well, that's the dare!**

 **Zinnie: Don't forget, there will be more soon!**


	5. End of Season 2

**Day 7**

 **7:28pm**

 **Forest, Overworld**

 **Redf Feather: I dare to summon Herobrine and make him collect red tulips**

 **Zinnie: Um..who is he referring to?**

 **CG: I dunno. He didn't say a name of a person or a mob. Well, let's have the villager to be dared at this**

 **Vincent: Hey, I'm watching my favorite show, "50 Shades of Wood"**

 **CG: Isn't it supposed to be 'Grey'?**

 **Zinnie: I think it was Minecraft Edition**

 **CG: Ok, dare mode please..**

 ***Dare Mode***

 **Vincent: Hey!?**

 **CG: Sorry, dude. The fans gave us a dare to summon Herobrine**

 **Vincent: You can't, Steve hates that guy**

 **Zinnie: Just do it**

 **Vincent: Okay..**

 **7:31pm**

 **Haunted Graveyard, Overworld Forest**

 **Vincent: I can't believe I'm doing this...*spreads arms wide* Magic words, go**

 _Herosbrinium, Appello! (Summon, Herobrine!)_

 ***force boom***

 **Herobrine: Ehem...**

 **Vincent: What?**

 **Herobrine: I'm already summoned, duh**

 **Vincent: How?**

 **Herobrine: Um..years ago**

 **Vincent: Mr. Brine sir, a fan dared you to collect red tulips**

 **Herobrine: That's what I'm trying to do. Ok, you gaurd my house dressed as a statue and I will collect red tulips. My girl will be back soon**

 **Vincent: Ok *paints himself gray and stand still like a statue***

 **Herobrine: *teleports to forest***

 **7:40pm**

 **Forest, Overworld**

 **Herobrine: Now, gotta collect those sweet tulips for my Gloria**

 **Steve: Hey, Brine! Lone time no see**

 **Herobrine: Hey, Steve. Your friend called me a bad guy and thinks that you still hated me**

 **Steve: That was before. So, what is your dare?**

 **Herobrine: The fans dared me to collect red tulips for Gloria**

 **Steve: Ooh, haven't I met this girl?**

 **Herobrine: You shouldn't know about her, please**

 **Steve: Ok. Feel free to collect tulips**

 **Herobrine: Thanks**

 ***collects red tulips and goes back home***

 **Vincent: Hello...**

 **Herobrine: I'm back with the tulips, you're free to go**

 **Vincent: Free? Wow, thanks! *runs off***

 **Herobrine: Now for tulip in the vase**

 ***Dare Mode ends***

 **Zinnie: That's the dare!**

 **CG: So, what** ** _exactly_** **is he going to do with those red tulips?**

 **Zinnie: Maybe a date or a decor, or impressing a girl**

 **CG: I haven't met this girl, yet she could be like Herobrine**

 **Zinnie: Or a human girl**

 **CG: Ehem...you were to say something**

 **Zinnie: I know what I'm doing, CG. Well, that's all for now!**

 **CG: If you want to see more dares from us, we can be making the season 3 of it**

 **Zinnie: There's Season 3? I wanna see it more!**

 **CG: Post your dares and you'll see me and Zinnie, hosting the dares as Zinnie became lead host while I'm assisting him**

 **Zinnie: See ya next time for more dares. If you want to dare us something, post your reviews and we'll check you guys out. Ciao!**


End file.
